estaifandomcom-20200215-history
False Prophet
FALSE PROPHET Those who learn of the Ancient Ones know the power of the false prophet. He makes his presence felt through demands of fealty, ever-increasing tithes, and the less-than-gentle hands of his most devout devotees. False prophets roam the land spreading word of the power of their false gods, and using that power to convince the unfaithful of their misplaced loyalties in these gods and governments.The false prophet brings their false god's gifts to the common folk and wrath to their enemies. From behind his mask, the prophet judges all he sees, meting out harsh justice in the name of his deity. Many doubt the powers of the prophet, and some would even dare to call them “false.” These fools soon learn the error of their ways when the false prophet pays them a visit, using the gifts of their false god to smite such heretics. A new false prophet finds himself on a quick path to power, prestige, and wealth, as the hierarchy of his false god's faith treats him as superior. ABILITIES Vile Word: 3CP The false prophet is good at speaking to the masses and uses his Performance (Orator) skill to spread his filth. This ability provides a +2 bonus to Performance (Orator) skill checks for each rank in Vile Word. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +2 2 Rank 6CP +4 3 Rank 12CP +6 4 Rank 24CP +8 5 Rank 48CP +10 Falsehood: 3CP The false prophet has trained his mind to keep his secrets at bay. Once per day, the false prophets can become immune to charm effects for 1d4 rounds. Profain Communion: 3CP The false prophet excells in grabbing the attention of other to hear about his false god. Once per day, the false prophet can cause those within 30 feet of him to pay attention to him as he preaches the word of his false god. On a successful Performance (Orator) check, those affected by Profain Communion receive a -2 to AC and cannot attack for 2 rounds. Leech Divinity: 6CP A false prophet must draw in divine magic through unnatural means in order to use divine magic. A false prophet may purchase any Diviner ability at double the CP cost. This does not include Diviner Epic Class abilities. Preach: 6CP A false prophet is as dangerous as they are not only for their theft of divine energy, but more for their sinister silver tongue. Once per day, a false prophet can preach to a group of people to sway and corrupt the minds of those around him. On a successful Performance (Orator) check, those in 30 feet of the false prophet's preaching receive a -4 to attack rolls. Counterpoint: 12CP The false prophet can belittle the preachings of others, being disruptive and at the same time gaining the respect of others. When a creature is using bluff or diplomacy to sway others to their viewpoint, a false prophet can counter their arguement, making an a Performance (Orator) check opposed to the other creature's bluff, diplomacy, or intimidate (whichever they were using to convince others). If the false prophet is successful, treat the difference between results as a positive gain for the false prophet, and a negative loss for the speaker. For example if a diplomat were making a speach on being nice to puppies with a diplomacy result of 25, and the false prophet countered on how they should eat puppies with a Performance (Orator) check of 36, creatures listening would treat the false prophet's idea as if he rolled an 11 to convince others of the virtues of puppy eating, while the diplomat would have gotten the result of -11 to convince them that being nice to puppies is a good idea. Counterpointing can be dangerous, as failing to beat the opposed roll invokes the penalties on the false prophet while making the other side look potentially better off. In addition, if the counterpoint is too outlandish or shocking even a successful roll may not convince others, though it will certainly make the opponent look bad in the process. Temptation: 12CP A false prophet can speak to a crowd of people and convince them of certain acts which they may otherwise not do. After at least 1 round of preaching, a false prophet can make a suggestion to the crowd within 30 feet. On a successful Performance (Orator) check, the false prophet can cause the crowd to do any nonlethal action for 1d4 rounds. Temptation is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting, language dependent ability. Sway Opinion: 12CP A false prophet can sway the opinions of not only individuals, but entire communities. A false prophet can spend at least 3 rounds speaking to a crowd of at least 50 creatures, and at the end make a Performance (Orator) check against the entire group, using the highest Sense Motive check in the crowd to counteract it. If successful, the group becomes convinced of the topic the false prophet spoke of being truth, and will proceed to spread the word around. For every +10 points exceeding the opposed roll, the group will be able to convince 50 more creatures that what the false prophet said is true. By spreading dangerous rumors, such as negative publicity of the ruling members, one can begin to formulate the seeds of revolution. If 200 or more creatures in a community are convinced, the DC to convince other individuals and groups the truth of your words drops by 5 points. This effect is culmilative. Sway Opinion is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting, language dependent ability which does not disrupt the concentration of fascinated creatures. Blame: 12CP A false prophet can blame another for all the problems that be, drowning out their protests to the contrary. By using a Performance (Orator) check they may pick out a creature within 90 feet, blaming them for some crime. The victim may make a Sense Motive check. If they succeed on their check, the false prophet takes a -10 penalty on all future Performance (Orator) rolls for the rest of the day. If they fail, they are cursed as an outcast and all their social attempts to convince others will automatically fail regardless how believable, true, or honest it is. Evidence to the countary will be laughed off or explained away. This curse is permenant and may only be removed by a break enchantment spell or higher. Blame can only be used once per day, and is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting, language dependent ability. Zeal: 24CP Prerequisite: Temptation A false prophet can invigor others to fanatical battle rage simply by commanding them to do so. This functions like temptation, except the suggestion effect is specifically a command to perform some act of violent, vandalism, or rioting and the effect lasts for 1 day, and a +4 morale bonus to attack rolls and AC for the duration. They will do their best to fulfill the goal stated even in face of impossible odds or high stakes, though if their actions are against their normal behavior when the duration ends they will be aghast at what they've done, and be immediately hostile to the false prophet. Zeal is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting, language dependent ability. Oratory Research: 3CP Prerequisites: Epic Class The false prophet has shown considerable skill and focus. Players may submit new false prophet ability to operator.estai@gmail.com. Players roll 1d20 and add the appropriate rank bonus, then submit the outcome with the proper DC listed below, with a breif idea of the ability. An operator will respond with an approval and any appropriate changes and suggestions. If the ability is not approved, suggestions will be offered for change before ability will be accepted. This ability can only be used once a week. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +2 DC=15 2 Rank 6CP +4 DC=20 3 Rank 12CP +6 DC=25 4 Rank 24CP +8 DC=30 5 Rank 48CP +10 DC=35 Anti-Savior: 50CP Prerequisite: Epic Class The false prophet has gotten so convincing that even some of his followers believe he is chosen by his diety. The false prophet may purchase any Diviner class ability at twice the CP of the normal cost, including Epic Class abilities. In addition, if the false prophet dies (or seems to die) while others are convinced that he is indeed a real prophet, said creatures will automatically become affected by zeal, following whatever interpretation of their prophet's teachings they see fit. Because they decide what to perform on their own natural inclinations, they never take actions violently against their nature and never grow hostile when the duration expires. Many false prophets forge their own deaths, and in the process creating sects of religion and strange cults dedicated to their lies. Cult of Personality: 50CP The false prophet has become so believable that he has developed a grand following of his own. He gains +10 to his Performance (Orator) checks and gains two human bodyguards. These bodyguards have +10 to attack rolls and +10 to AC. If these bodyguards are killed they are replaced after 24 hours. Your Heaven's A Lie: 100CP The false prophet has become so believable he can convince non-believers that they will be damned for eternity. One a successful Performance (Orator) check, the target of this ability is damned. If the target dies while damned, they cannot be resurrected, raised, or reincarnated. The only way to bring the target back to life is through a Guardian Favor. Blasphemy: 100CP Prerequisites: Leech Divinity, Epic Class The false prophet has fooled so many on his path to power that his miracles become truth. The false prophet may purchase any Diviner ability at the regular CP cost. This includes Epic Class abilities. Prevaricated Ascension: 100CP Prerequisites: Epic Class The false prophet has convinced enough creatures that his god is real. This may be a real creature on Estai, a made up entity or even the false prophet himself. When this ability is chosen, pick one. 1. If a real creature or the false prophet is chosen, they gain + 20 to all attack rolls, AC, skill checks and resistance checks, and become indestructable. If the False God is a real creature or the false prophet himself, they are damned and cannot be resurrected, raised, or reincarnated, and can only be revived through a Guardian Favor. 2. If a made up entity is chosen, it gains all the attributes as the others and manifests a physical form. The False God gains 2 followers, and 2 more for each rank in Vile Word. Should these followers be destroyed, the False God is destroyed aswell.